Test Drive
by RandyOrtonRules62
Summary: Kane( Glenn Jacobs) kidnaps a young girl for his own sexual gain. Warning: Adult Content Inside. Smut,pwp, one-shot. Kane/OC


**Test Drive**

"Oh Josie, Josie where are you?" Kane shouted menacingly.

"That's not my name!" Josiah screamed from under the table. She soon realized her mistake as Kane pulled her from under it.

"Come on out, pretty baby, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He whispered.

"Go to hell you monster!"

"I've been there, it's quite lovely thank you" He said with a sly grin.

"I hope you kill me" She spat.

"Not before you give me what I want!" He bellowed.

"It's bad enough that you kidnapped me, but you want my purity too!" she said terrified.

"If you relax you'll enjoy it brat!" He shouted clearly annoyed.

He dragged her by her foot down to his bedroom. "NO!NO!NOOOO!" She screamed and clawed at the tiled floor. Better believe she wasn't giving up without a fight. He threw her on the bed after slamming his door shut. "Please, please don't do this anything but this!" She begged. Kane ignored her plea and made quick work of his clothes. Josiah Immediately jumped back, the man was huge, truly a freak of nature.'

"You're gonna kill me with that thing." She stated horrified.

"Either you undress yourself or I'll do it for you." He said coldly

"I don't wanna do this!" She said as she backed away from him

Kane smirked wickedly and started crawling on the bed. He grabbed her foot and pulled her under him. Kane caressed Josiah's cheek slowly. He ripped her clothes off, while Josiah went back to sobbing. He lay on top of her making sure to keep most of his weight off her. "Just relax and let me take care of you, you're gonna enjoy it more than you think you are." He said then kissed her full on the lips. It was rough yet sensual; his lips were like velvet on hers. Josiah didn't respond to the kiss at first, but she felt a sudden desire for this man. On extinct she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. There tongues fought for dominance, which Kane's won. He broke the kiss to nip at her neck. He would bite down hard then smooth the wound with his tongue. Josiah moaned, it was heavenly torture

"Kane, please" She begged.

"Tell me what you want baby" Kane said seductively.

"Touch me more" She silently whispered.

"Touch you where?'

She moved his hand down to her hot and wet vagina. "There…" She moaned

Kane inserted a big finger inside her. "Like that?"

"Mmm-Hmn" She whimpered

Kane pumped his finger in and out of Josiah at a steady rhythm. "Feel good, huh?" He grinned then began working his tongue on her clit. She moaned and moaned close to finding release when suddenly he stopped. She groaned disappointedly

"Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want you to cum without pleasuring me first"

"What ever happened to ladies first?" She whined

Kane back-handed her. "This is not an option Josiah!" He bellowed.

He grabbed her by her hair pulling her up. Kane shoved his rock hard cock into her unwillingly mouth."Don't bite" He warned. Josiah used her tongue to please him. She swirled her tongue around his cock like a merry-go-round. "Good girl, Josie" Kane groaned. She gave him the best blow-job she possibly could for 5 more minutes.

"Okay that's enough, lie down and spread those pretty thighs wide for me" She did as she was told. Kane lay down on top of her, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock. He slowly began to slide into her making her wince in pain. He wiped away her tears away with his thumb. "It won't hurt no more, baby, now relax" He cooed. He slowly pumped his thick cock in and out of her pussy."Ahh Josie, you feel so good." Kane groaned, trying to suppress the urge to pound into her cunt. Josiah surprisingly captured his lips into a deep kiss leaving them both breathless and hungry for more. She wrapped her long legs around him letting him go deeper with ease. She scratched and clawed at his back, the sensations were unbearable. "Faster, harder, deeper" She moaned. Hearing this Kane released his wrath on Josiah's pussy. "Like that, my pretty baby?" Josiah whimpered and moaned, more desperate to find release. "Ahh, Kane make me cum" she screamed. He rubbed her clit while pounding her pussy feverishly. A wave of passion washed over Josiah and her inner muscles clamped down onto his cock.

Kane's eyes shut as he reached his high. "Ahh-Mnmm, baby I'm Cumming" He groaned as he shot his load into her wet passage.

"Told ya you'd enjoy it." Kane said slyly

"That was so amazing, Kane" Josiah said gaining her breathe.

"Oh baby, that was only a test drive!"

**THE END**


End file.
